Heat Wave
Heat Wave is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly an enemy of the Flash. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Firefly VS Heat Wave (Abandoned) With the Sinister Six * Sinister Six vs. Rogues 'Possible Opponents' * The Pyro * Roy Mustang * Sharkface History Mick Rory describes himself not as an arsonist, but a pyromaniac, having had an obsession with fire ever since he was a young child. He also developed a fear of the cold after being locked in a meat freezer on a school field trip, and wore winter clothing in the middle of the summer in a desperate attempt to be as hot as possible. After burning his and his friends' houses down, killing his family, Rory ran away and joined the circus as a fire-eater, until he caved in to his obsession and burned the circus down too. Rory moved to Central City and decided to use make use of his pyromania as a criminal as he formed a partnership with his rival and only friend Leonard Snart, who provided him with the means to sake his obsession and join the Rogues as a deadly foe to the Flash. Death Battle Info Though a regular human, Rory is an expert marksman and a very capable unarmed fighter. He wears a suit of fire retardant material that is lined with gasoline tubes to increase his literal firepower. Heat Wave has a pipe attached to his left arm that can project a fire retardant which allows him to put out fires. Heat Wave also has a knowledge of pyrotechnics. In the New 52 continuity, a mishap merged the Rogues' weapons with their DNA. Bonding to his flamethrower, Mick now has the ability to shoot fire from his chest, and control it with legitimate pyrokinesis. Gear * Heat Gun: A weapon built by Rory himself to help produce massive amounts of fire. It is capable of generating flames well over 900 degrees Fahrenheit. When fired, it increases the temperature of the air dramatically while burning anything in the beam's path. *Goggles: Rory wears a pair of black wraparound goggles designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by the heat gun. Feats * Has a sense of honor despite what he says. * Melted Flash's boots, which not even the friction from light speed could burn away. *Ignited a dormant volcano *Melted Black Lantern Rings *Using a special plate, he removed all the heat from a burning building, essentially putting out its massive fire in a matter of seconds. He used this heat energy in a later battle against the Flash. *Helped bring down the Martian Manhunter. *His Arrowverse counterpart became a bounty hunter in service to the Time Masters. This allowed him to make peace with his past and becoming emotionally reflective. Flaws * Can be unstable and ultimately selfish. * Fear of the cold Gallery hw1.jpg|Heat Wave in the Arrowverse. hw2.png|Heat Wave in the New-52. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters